The Other Side of High School (The Side No One Wants to See)
by LilacK98
Summary: AU-Veronica has a sister. Starts sometime in season one. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and the plot.  
Rating: Fiction M (For language and sexual content)  
Summary: AU-Veronica has a sister. Starts sometime in season one. R&R pls!**

**Warning: Contains cutting, chronic depression, and mentions of suicide. **

* * *

Chapter One

_I don't know how much longer I can take this….  
_I stood on the cement barrier between the PCH and the ocean.  
_It hurts too much…make it stop…._  
Sirens sounded in the background, but I barely noticed them. "Hannah, what the hell are you doing?" I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. "Get down from there!" shaking my head, I bit my lower lip. The tears rolling down my cheeks tasted like bitter salt and stung on my chapped lips. "I can't do this anymore, Veronica, I can't!" I shouted.

"_Please_," she begged. "You don't have to do this. This isn't the way."  
_Just one step and it all goes away…._  
I hugged myself with my arms as a cool wind blew. Rain started to trickle down from the sky, making me feel even more depressed. How do you get rid of the pain of not being able to forget? How do you forgive yourself when you've done the ultimate wrong? It wasn't always like this.

_Two Years Earlier_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ I jolted awake and slammed my hand onto the snooze button. Just another crappy morning where I have to go to the same crappy school of the last year. Neptune High wasn't exactly a daydream. It was hell. If hell was made up of snobby rich kids who belittle poor kids for fun and make off with better grades than anyone when they never study. "Honey? You awake?" I stumbled out of bed in a dramatic flail of arms and legs. "I'm up!" I called to my father, waiting outside my door. I padded into the bathroom and turned on the light. The mirror was a jackass, as usual. I never saw what I wanted to see. I wanted to see me, but I saw an ugly, unjust person. A person wronged. A person in need of a friend, just one, to change her life and turn everything around.

Did she get that person? Hell no. She ran and hid, rocking herself as she cried on the cool tiles of her bathroom floor, wondering what the hell she did to deserve this. I turned off the light and took my shower in the dark. I dried and styled my hair—my typical hair style was straight down hair, with the hair at the front of my face pulled tightly to the back of my head and clipped. I dressed in my usual—Jeans, a T-shirt, and my black zip-up hoodie. I swung my shoulder-bag over my shoulder and left my bedroom. I never really wore much makeup to school, to anywhere. It never did much to help me in the past so why bother now?

My father and sister, Veronica, stood in the kitchen, talking about something. I walked in and grabbed an apple from the counter before walking to the door. "Hey," dad said. "Need a ride to school, Hannah?" I shook my head. "I got it." I shut the door behind me and headed for the parking lot. We lived in the typical apartment complex. It had a lower level of housing with an open hallway overlooking the pool and wash room. Then there was level two, right above level one, of course. Stairs with a locked door lead up to level two. School wasn't far, so I walked.

And so enough, there it was. The wondrous hell hole that was my high school. I saw V's car already in the parking lot, so I headed to the door. I walked into Neptune High and immediately wanted to run and hide. I had only been here for one year, and I hated it. I wanted nothing more than to fit in. I couldn't even get that much. I walked to my locker and rolled in the combination. I swung open the door and put my books inside. I kept my math book, math being my first class, and then shut the door. Just then I noticed a green and yellow flyer on a locker next to mine. I sidestepped and looked it over.

"_Cheerleading Try-Outs Today!  
Try-outs start at four pm_…"

It went on to tell about the other details and requirements. I snatched the flyer as the bell rang and I shoved it into my pocket. Math was in the West hall. My locked was in the South hall. It took me a few minutes to get there, and I ran into the classroom, sliding into the first available seat before Mr. Johnsten noticed. All I could think about during class was the flyer I nabbed. Could cheerleading get me a ticket into the social network of this school? Could I finally make friends and be normal?

Lunch time was usually very depressing for me. I never sat with anyone, never talked to people, and no one even gave me a second glance. I sat at an empty table, two down from Veronica's table. Her's was also only occupied by herself. Well, that and there was a dark-skinned kid sitting with her. My chest swelled with envy and I averted my gaze. Veronica has friends. She had a boyfriend, for god's sake. I didn't feel like eating anymore, so I stood and went to the girls' bathroom. No one was there so I locked the door. I sat in one of the stalls and pulled up my sleeve.

Thin little lines marred my arm, mainly my wrist. I reached into my bag and found my razor blade. The first cut I made didn't do anything, so I made another. This time, deeper so more blood seeped through. I heard kids trying to get in the bathroom so I quickly shoved away my blade and wipe the drops of blood off the tiles. Pulling my sleeve down, I unlocked the door and pushed past the line of girls waiting. I made it through my next classes without much scrutiny. I made my way to the gym after the final bell. This whole cheerleading thing was worth a shot. I think.

The cheerleaders were standing in the gym, watching a potential cheerleader do a routine. So far only two had shown up for try-outs. Me and the girl doing her routine. This was probably going to suck but I had to try. "Who's next?" a blonde cheerleader asked, looking around the gym. I raised my hand timidly. "Me," I said. She smiled and walked over to me. "What's your name?"

"Hannah Mars," I said.

"Okay, Hannah, show us what you've got," she said. "I'm Meg, by the way." I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the gym. I had some gymnastics training from when I was younger. I prayed that it would show through. I desperately needed this. I started a random routine using my happy face, the one that left when mom did. The cheerleaders looked impressed, I think. When I finished, they got into a huddle and started whispering.

Then suddenly they all broke apart with big smiles on their faces. "Congratulations! You're on the squad!" Meg said. I was so excited I didn't know what to say. "We'll get you a uniform. It should be ready tomorrow. Practice is every day after school at four o'clock." I quickly exited the gym. Finally. I finally made it. This could open up so many doors; give me so many endless possibilities for social status. And not to mention I'll have friends, people to talk to. Although, I had no idea what was in store for me in the coming weeks.


End file.
